Roots: The story of Jacob Black
by SheWolfx3
Summary: Follow Jacob's story from his mother's accident, through his teenage years until the first time he phased
1. Crash

**Hey guys...well this is my first fanfic...**

**I'm seriously in LOVE with Jacob's character so I decided to give him a background story from his mom's accident until the day he first phased...**

**Enjoy**

**BTW...Stephanie Meyer owns Jacob (I wish I did) and all the other wolf characters (I wish I had them too) and all the other humans in the story**

Dad driving.

Mom smiling.

Rachel singing along to some old country song.

Rebecca holding my hand as I was almost asleep.

CRASH!

Then everything went black.

"His eyes are opening"

That came from someone who's voice I didn't after a pitch black place I was in before, it was nice toto hear someone , there was only one voice i wanted to hear. I strugled to call for her.

"Mom! Mommy where are you?"

I stretched my arm and hand in hope that she would come and hold it. Like she always did when I was scared.

"Honey, your mommy isn't here. But don't worry, everything is going to be alright"

I felt the person's hand run down my face ; catching and cleaning a tear on its way.

" Rachel! Rebecca! Dad!" My voice wasn0t even anymore. I felt the burn in my throat and the tears in my eyes as I called for my family members. Once again the person came and held my hand.

"Hey! Calm down! You don't need to cry okay?" I nodded. "What's your name?" she asked

"J-Jacob." I answered

"How hold are you?" she asked again

"I'm eight"

"Wow! You're already a young man!" She ran her fingers through my dark hair.

In a way, it was conforting, but it wasn't as ood as my mom's presence.

"Nurse may I please speak to the boy?" A man asked from the door. It was uncle Charlie. Bella's dad.

"Excuse me, you are...?" the nurse asked suspicious

"A family friend. Hey there Jacob." He added to prove his point

The nurse turned to me and whispered " Do you know him?" I nodded.

Charlie was the first familiar face I had seen in a while. Did he come to take me home? The nurse gestured him in.

"Did you come to take me home? Where's dad? Why didn't he come? Where's Rebecca? Charlie tell me!" I bombed him

He didn't speak.

"Charlie _please_!" I begged

At this last word, I saw something change in Charlie's eyes. He was sad. I still din't understand.

"Charlie please tell me something!" He then approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know why you're here in the hospital?" He asked

And only then I realized I was in a hospital.I then realized where the funny beepin sounds were coming from and why he called the lady nurse.

"No. I...I don't remember."

"Jacob...There was..." a tear rolled down his left eye and down his cheek. "There was a car accident."

And then, everything came back to me very fast.

Dad driving.

Mom smiling.

Rachel singing along to some old country song.

Rebecca holding my hand.

Then CRASH.

My eyes were wide open looking at Charlie. My head was shaking. Charlie kept on talking.

"The truck driver was drunk..." He said

"Charlie where's my mom and dad? And my sisters? I asked him. My voice was as loud as a whisper.

I saw him look at the ceiling. Maybe trying to hold back his tears. And if he was doing that, then something was wrong. He sighed and look back at me.

"Your sisters are okay. Nothing happened to them ; your dad..." He was starin at the ceiling again. What was he looking for up there?

"Your dad is fine now, but he won't be able to _walk_ when he leaves the hospital."

I was still trying to undedstand what Charlie was telling me. My Dad wouldn't be able to _walk_ ?

Charlie saw my face and held my shoulder tighter.

"Don't worry about that kid. Billy is as strong as a rizzly bear , he will make it. And besides, I'll always be there to help him." I nodded

Something deep inside told me that there _was_ something to worry about. Charlie told me about my sisters, my Dad...

"What about my Mom? Where is she?" I asked. Once again Charlie looked for something in the ceiling.

"Where's my Mom Charlie?" I asked aain.

He was still not answering. I didn't know if I had to feel scared or just worried 'Please tell me my Mom is fine too' I thought.


	2. Hard Reality

**So this is my 2nd chapter. I'm just copying all from my notebook where I had been writing**

**Once aain y'all know that all of the characters are stephenie meyers'.**

**But I'm thinking aout creating my own.**

**Now imma shut up and let you read the story**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Jacob, your mom was the one who...who suffered the most" he started. I counldn't tell where this was going.

"Her spine was broken and she had a skull fracture. When she arrived at the hospital it was too late; the doctors couldn't save her."

There was a deep silence. Charlie wasn't n looking at me.

"Charlie," I started "What are yo telling me?" I wanted him to tell me the truth.

Charlie sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Your mother died" he told me softly.

My heat started beating so fast , as if I had ran for a long time; I felt something burning in my throat along with a lump growing in the same place. My chest felt heavy against my small body. I had never so much pain before. Yes, I was in pain. Automatically, my eyes were filled with tears . I wanted to say something but this pain didn't let me. I couldn't put the letters together to make words and then sentences.

Charlie was still there, holding me. Waiting for me to react to the news.. The tears were now rolling down my face like a waterfall. I couldn't hold them back.

I finally managed to speak.

"She's...dead?" I still couldn't believe it. It didn't feel..._right._

Charlie had to be lieing. That _had_ to be it. I shook my head in denial.

"No Charlie. That's impossible. My mom always told me that she was very strong. Not even a car accident could hurt her!"

Charlie looked at me and smiled. But I could still see the sadness that haunted his eyes.

"I know that Sarah was a strong woman. But this time, she wasn't strong enough." He answered.

Once again, I felt that pain. I couldn't accept this: my mother, dead. It just couldn't be. What would happen to my dad? He would be so unhappy without her. What about me and my sisters? She couldn't leave us. Not right now.

"She can't have died. I need her!" I said between sobs with tears running furiously down my face.

Sadness invaded me. I would miss every single thing about her: her smile, her voice, her food...

My sobs came out louder without me realising it. They soon turned into loud cries. Charlie tried conforting me in vain.

I started to get put of the bed to go look for her, only to find that underneath the quilt, my left leg was in a cast. I wanted to shout the baddest, dirtiest word ever, but I remembered my mom telling me that I shouldn't repeat the things I hear the boys saying around he neighborhood. Besides, Charlie was there. If he heard me, he would probably arrest me.

I ignored the cast and continued to head out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Jake?" Charlie asked with in an amzed and confused face.

"I'm going to look for my mom." I answered as I dragged my feet to the door. The stupid cast was slowing me down. Stupid, stupid cast.

"No, no, no young man." Charlie said. He beat me to the door. "You're going back to the bed and stay there."

Was he giving me an order? He was the sheriff but he wasn't my dad!

I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere, so I climbed back to the bed with Charlie's help.

"What about my sisters? When will I see them?" I asked while Charle settled himself in a chair next to my bed.

"They might be coming later. They need some rest" he replied running his hand down his face. He seemed tired. "But meanwhile, there is someone here to see you."

I wondered who it would be.

Charlie opened the door and my very good friend came in the room.

"Bella!"

My eyes were wide with amazement.

"Hi Jake" she answered. She stayed there lokking at me.

Bella was ten, two years older than me. She was actually Rebecca's best friend, but still, she played with me whenever her parents came over to our house in La Push.

"How's your leg?" she asked pointing at the cast.

"It's ok I guess. I hate being in the hospital. It really freaks me out."

She smiled and came closer to me. She was going to hold my hand, when she tripped on a wire next to he bed. Clumsy, clumsy Bella.

"If you trip again, you're going to end up in a hospital bed with a cast, jut like me!" She laughed and I laughed too. When we stopped, she opened her mouth to say something. Then she looked down.

"I've...I've heard about...I know what happened to Sarah" she whispered. Her face red and I could she that she was having a hard time too.

She waited for me to say something. I didn't know what to say.

"I still can't believe it."I finally told her. "Just yesterday she was baking me cookies and now she's gone..."

"Don't worry," She told me quietly " everything is going to be fine. Billy is a strong man and the twin are suer brave. But if it makes you happy, I'll ask my dad to go to your house everyday!"

I smiled at the proposition. It would be nice to have her around smiling and tripping.

"Sure, sure." I said "That would be nice."

At the same time, the door opened. A man in a wheelchair apperared. His face showed sadness, he was tired, but also relieved.

" Dad!" I shouted standing up.

Once again I wanted to et out of the bed, but Charlie sent me a warning look and I gave up.

The nurse wheeled my dad towards me.

"Jake" he asked holding my hand "How are you son?"

"I'm okay." I sighed. "Is it really true? Is she really gone?"

My da looked at me straight in the eye and nodded. Once again I was in pain. The ears decided to come again.

"Jake don't worry. I'm here and so are your sisters. Your mother might be gone. But she'll always watching us from wherever she is alright?"

I nodded.

"Remember what she used to say?" he asked with a half smile.

"Quileute men are warriors. And warriors..." I looked at him "think and fight together." we finished in unison.

My dad nodded approvingly.

Mom would always tell me this along with our tribe legends.

"You son are a warrior. And I know that whatever you do from now on, your mother will be watching you."

He squeezed my hand gently and looked me in the eyes.

Even after all of these bad things happened, my dad was still so strong. I really admired him.

Billy Black is my hero.


	3. This is what friends are for

**Heck yeah im back with more of young Jake..**

**Just to give you a lil sumthin' sumthin', Jake will be older in two chapters...and we'll mee teeanager Jake...(oooohhh!)**

**Please review xD !**

**

* * *

**

We were back home after a week at the hospital. A week since mom died.

Everything was so quiet around the house. Billy had a hard time stayin at the house so he was always at Harry Clearwater's house. Or at Charlie's.

Rachel was always in her room, only coming out to go to school or go for a walk. Rebecca stayed with me, but I would always find her crying in a corner of the house.

It felt weird not having her around.

I walked in the kitchen and leaned against the counter. That's where my mom would be at this time of the day. She would be baking and the smell would be all around the house: chocolate chip cookies, orange cake, carrot cake, cinnamon rolls (my favourites). And she would always make them anytime I wanted.I wondered who would bake for me now.

There was a light knock on the door. I was too lazy to hurry so I dragged my feet to the door.

"Hey guys." I said as I let Quil and Embryin the house.

Those guys were my best friends: I've known Quil since forever; he's actually my second cousin. I used to stay at his house when my parents went to work. His aunt would take care of us and all the other kid in the rez.

Then I met Embry. His mom moved here from the Makah reservation. It was during 1st grade, last year. He was always alone. Kids would pick on him because he wasn't Quileute. Me and Quil went to stand up for him. We've been friends ever since.

"Your dad said we could come" Quil told me while he looked at his feet

"Yeah, he said you would be lonely." Embry added looking at me.

That's something where Quil and Embry were very different in: while Quil was Mr Talks-a-lot, and the girls' favourite, he had a hard time showing his feelings. Which was a complete opposite of Embry: he didn't talk very much, almost never but all it took was a look from his big eyes to see and feel whatever he was feeling at the time. And at that time it was compassion. He knew about my mom.

So did Quil.

"Yeah, sure." I answered pointing towards the stairs. "Let's go play video games. I have this one my mom bought me..."

I stopped talking as I remembered the day my mom bought me that game. I t was the day of the accident. The day she died. I didn't want that game. But she insisted saying that 'it was an early birthday gift'. Two months too early I had told her. And she told me it was 'just in case'. At that time, I ignored that last part. Not knowing what would happen a couple of hours after.

"Dude, are you there?" I heard a vooice calling miles away. When I got back to myself, I noticed that I was already in my room, sitting on my bed with Quil shoving the remote control in my face.

"Yeah. I-I an." I answered taking the remoten from his hands.

"You dozed off there." Embry mumbled from where he was sitting.

"No, I'm fine." I answered looking directly at the T.V where Embry was calmly beating Quil's score.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" Quil asked without lookin at me.

I nodded trying not to cry.

"I miss my mom too. Even thogh I only knew her for the first years of my life. I just miss not having someone there looking out for me like your mom did for you."

Quil was still staring at the T.V. He had been living with his grandfather, Old Quil, when his mom and dad died in a acar accident.

Apparently, car accidents were very commonaround the people in the Reservation.

"I don't know what would happen if my mom died. I don't have anyone besides her. I would be alone in the world" Embry spoke softly.

I really felt sorry for him; he didn't even know his dad!

"You could move in with us." I told him without realising it. Maybe because he was almost a brother to me. "You can move in too Quil, you know, if something happens to Old Quil." He looked at me and grinned.

"Thanks Jake. Even though I know that nothing would happen to grandpa. He's tougher and harder than any tree trunk in the Reservation."he said smiling.

And we know that was true: he was like a twenty year old fearless man in the body of a fifty-five year old man. He also looked young for his age; just like my dad.

I remember asking my mom why some men in the Rez didn't look that old. She smiled at me and told me that some of them were descendents of some of the strongest, bravest and special men in here; like the Atearas, the Uleys...even us the Blacks.

I tried asking what she meant by 'special' and she answered : "_You know, on one side, I would like you to know how special they on the other hand, it would be too dangerous if you knew why."_

I never really understood what that meant. Mom loved riddles; much to our dislike.

"Yeah we know." Embry said.

"So are guys coming?" I questioned Embry and Quil.

They both looked at me with confused faces.

"Coming where?" Quil asked back

"To my mom's 's in two days."I answered

"Do you want us to come?" Embry asked me.

"Yeah. Bella's coming. And you guys haven't met her yet."

"Who's Bella? Your girlfriend? You got a girlfriend and didn't tell us? Wow, I thought we were best friends Jake." Quil finished, looking disapointedly at me.

"NO! 1) I'm eight so I don't want a girlfriend yet. 2)Bella is my _girl_ bestfriend. My dad,hers and Harry are like really good friends. And 3), if I _had_ girlfriend, you know who it would it be."

At this last part, I felt blood coming to my cheeks. Embry and Quil both had a hugesmile in their faces.

"Leah Clearwater." They answered in unison.

I kind of have a crush on Leah. She's like four years older than me but she talks to me. She's very nice and _very_ pretty.

I was thinking about Leah when I heard Quil and Embry singing_._

"Jacob and Leah sitting on a tree..." Quil started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Embry ended.

I threw a pillow at quil since he was nearer me.

"Hey!" he shoted throwing the pillow back.

Soon it became a pillow fight.


	4. Bye Mommy

**Ok, swo this chapter is short only cuz i wabted it to be brief and special...i didnt want to mix it with other parts...**

**I was feeling so sad when I wrote this...poor lil jake...**

**so as you know he and his sisters belong to mrs meyer...humpf**

**enjoy!**

**and please review 8-D**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a hole in my chest. Today was the day I would have to give my last goodbyes to my mother. Just this thought made me feel desperate. I didn't want to get off my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes." I answered without moving a muscle.

The door opened and Rebecca and Rachel stepped in. My twin sisters are identical. They even have that talk-at-the-same-time thing. But, thei personalities are like totally opposite like day and night or black and white or like fire and water. Rachel is all bains, she always has good grades and hates showing her emotions. Rebecca is a 'all independent woman'. She always says that the minute she graduates high school, she's leaving La Push. And unlike Rachel, she's like a human mood ring.

I still think that they are not my sisers. But the the shiney black hair, tan skin and brown eyes showed how we were defenately related.

"We need to talk to you" they said at the same time as they sat in the end of my bed.

"Sure, sure" I told them as I sat up.

I looked at my alarm clock. 10:15 AM.

"Well you kno what's happening today, don't you" Rebecca asked all motherly. She was my favourite of both of them. But still, did she have to treat me like a baby? I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm young but I'm not a baby. Of course I know what's happening." I told them.

"See, I told you this wasn't going to work." Rache stated while getting up.

"Rachel wait." I said "Stop beinf like that. I just said that I wasn't a baby anymore." I sighed tiredly. " What do you guys have to tell me?"

Rebecca reached to my hand and held it in hers.

"We need you to be strong today. So please, be a good boy and don't start crying in the middle of the service" she spoke with a half smile.

" Or you'll know what will happen to you" Rachel warned me.

" Yeah,yeah. Don't worry. I'm almost nine and a young man."

"Oh really? Who told you that?" Rachel asked rising her eyebrow.

" The nurse back at the hospital." I answered shyly. I even felt my ears get hot. I'm a boy. Boys don't blush!

"Aw! My lil bro is blushing!" Rebecca noticed holding my cheek.

"Stop it! Can you guys my stuff so I can get reasdy already?"

"Sure, sure." Rebecca answered

We were all ready to leave the house. I wanted to cry on our way to the cemetery. But I promised Becks and Rach that I wouldn't.

I stayed there next to my father and sisters. Everybody from La Push was there.

Some men brought my mother's coffin. I couldn't help thinking that she was in there. So I let some tears roll down my face. Each time one fell, I would catch it.

I felt Rebecca holding my shoulder tightly.

"May Sarah Ateara Black rest in peace." One of our tribe Elders said.

While my mother's body was being buried, the other Elders sang some old Quileute songs.

At the end, when the coffin was all covered. everybody left. My family and I were the only ones there.

"Goodbye Mom" I whispered.

She was gone.


	5. Time goes by so fast

**To all my readers, I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update,**

**School just ended and I needed to finish a couple of things before I got back to writing.**

**So I have news:**

**1)I'm going to start writing to new stories**

** a-'Place your bets'**

** b-'Bella and Jacob=Mommy and Daddy' (still working on that title, you guys can send some sugestions if you want i'll apreciate it)**

**2) In this story, Jake is already a teen! Yay!**

**Dont start fantasising yet, it's still the cute Jke from Twilight (I'm not on the New Moon phase yet)**

**So now imma shut up and let you read...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been seven years since my mom died.

Seven years.

A lot of things changed.

For example, my sister Rachel went to college in Seattle. She does come sometimes and it's always good to see her. Rebecca, she did what she promised: last year she met this hawaiian surfer at First beach and 'fell in love'. So she pratically turned down her fully payed scholarship to college and ditched to move to Hawaii with Ryan when he proposed to her. She doesn't visit often. But she calls.

Dad is still the same. He' still hanging a lot with Charlie who's been a bit lonely too.

Oh yeah, I forgot: Bella moved with her mom to Phoenix. Her parents got divorced so she left. She was crying her eyes out when she came to say goodbye. I was sad, that's sure. But I didn't cry...Psst.

So this year I'm a sophomore. Pretty cool anh?

Thankfully, me, Quil and Embry will be together because I wouldn't be able to go trhough the year without those two.

It still felt lonely not having my mother around. I mean, she was the one one who would help me get my stuff ready for the beginning of the year. And now, my dad thinks I'm too old to be helped and too lazy to do my shit alone.

Yes, I said shit.

Being around Billy, Charlie and Quil doesn't help my vocabulary. My dad doesn't seem bothered when I talk like a dirty sailor but he says 'Just don't talk like that to the ladies.'. I totally rolled my eyes when he said that.

"Jake, I don't want to kick you out of the house, but I think you should leave now if you don't want to be late for your first day." Billy shouted from the kitchen.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 8:15 am. Yeah, I should be leaving.

"Yeah I think so too." I said as I stood up to pick up my messanger bag." See you later." I headed out the door with an apple in my hand.

"Have a nice day. And tell the boys I said hi." And I knew that 'the boys' were Embry and Quil.

"Sure. Thanks." I answered.

The walk to the Quileute Reservation High School took me about 10 minutes. Considering my new lean and long legs that I grew into during the summer.

Seriously, thinking about it now, I'm 15 and I'm 5' 9; but still skinny.

Well, maybe it's not that weird cuz a few other guys around the rez are too tall for their age. Like Sam, Leah Clearwater's boyfriend: that guy is 20 but a freaking giant at 6' 3 or something. And all muscle. That one is defo on steroids. Then there's my neighboor Jared. He's 17 and he's starting to build soe muscle. I once asked him he worked out and he told me no, it was 'all Quileute natural'. Then he eyed me from head to toe and said 'You just wait a couple of years yourself...'. I didn't get what that meant so I forgot about it.

But I was still impressed by the changes on my body: the round biceps on my arm, high cheekbones. I even have a six pack! The ladies will _looove_ Jacob Black this year.

As I arrived to the school, I pulled my hair into my usual low pony tail.

I spotted Embry and Quil talking to some girls at the entrance. I had noticed these days that they had grown too.

Quil was already buff but the new additions got him hyper and he was excited to start showing off. And as he had quoted himself, 'Dimples and hott body equals girls all over you.' Good old Quil, always a ladies' man. I always laughed at this when he says it. But apparently, this philosophy of his doe work. Not only on the sophomore girls but on the seniors as well.

I walked past Quil that was about to kiss the girl he was talking to, and hit him in the back of the head. I heard an 'ouch' and smiled.

"What the fuck was that for Jake?" Then he whispered. "Can't you see I'm about to score here?"

He turned round and flashed a smile to the girl who turned beet red.

I walked towards Embry who was dismissing the girls he was talking to and giving him one of his movie star smiles to which the girls giggled like little school girls.

As he joined me we joined knuckles and laughed at Quil who was angrily kissing the girl.

Suddenly Embry froze. I felt is hand on my shoulder and hear him say:

"Dude, check _her_ out." And he nodded to the people in front of him.

I turned around to see the one and only goddess of the Quileute rez, the one who I've had a crush on for the last 7 years or so : Leah Clearwater. God she is FINE!

She was talking to her brother who was holding her shoulders and nodding his head. That boy was what? 13? And almost as tall as his sister. This reservation has some major growth spurt issues.

Leah finally nodded before hugging Seth. He placed his fingers under her chin and she flashed him a perfect smile.

'God if that could be me...' I thought.

"God if that could be me..."

Wait, did I actually say it out loud?

I turned to my left to see Quil looking at Leah while biting his lower lip and narrowing his eyes.

'Ouf, Quil said that. Hold on again. That doesn't make it any better. She's MY girl.'

I was mad for Quil's lil comment but oh well.

"Dude, you were eating that girl's face a while ago!" Embry reminded him my pointing to the girl who was happily telling her friends about 'the beautiful, passionate kiss' she had with Quil.

"I know, but she didn't look like Leah." Quil said back with a tone that shouted 'duhh'.

"Be quiet you two, Seth's coming" I hushed them.

"Hey guys!" he said as he reached us with a smile that could make me and Quil run for our money. He would a heart-braker by the time he got in high school. And let's not forget, he had 'The' dimples.

"Seth! My main man!" Quil shouted as he high-fived Seth and tapped him in the back. Is that guy ever going to change? With that tone coming from Quil, we could all guess (even Seth) that he wanted help to hook up with Leah.

"Hi Quil. And no, I'm not hooking you up with my sister."

See, I told you.

Quil blinked twice and smiled.

"You're getting good kid." he said as he patted Seth in the back.

We all laughed.

The bell rang. Seth headed out to the middle school building while me, Embry and Quil got in and parted to our classes.


	6. Girls, girls, girls

**So i osted the summaries for my new stories on my profile page...**

**tell me what you think**

**enjoy**

**oooohhh and PS- next chapter, jakes gets some action lets say it will be rated T 1/2**

**

* * *

**

We were the last ones to enter the classroom for English class. Me and Embry were together while Quil had Calculus.

We chose to sit at the back, so as we were going to our seats, all eyes moved to look at us. The girls smiled, gossiping without taking their eyes from us; the boys gave us nasty looks. Did I care? Not at all. 'That's right, be jealous.'

When we got to the back, all the eyes followed us and lingered on us for a few seconds before Mr. Kwany's voice snapped their attention.

"Ok class, if you could all take a piece of paper and write the creative writing theme." his voice boomed.

Several pairs of eyes turned to the blackboard.

" Well, this year is going to be interesting" Embry said under his breath, loud enough for only me to hear as he waved to a girl that was sitting a few rows in front of us. The girl gasped and smiled.

"Tell me about it" I agreed rolling my eyes.

* * *

The bell rang for recess after Biology class. Me and Embry headed to our new assigned lockers. Quil eas already there; kissing another girl.

"Who's your new friend Quil?" I asked as I put the combination on the lock. "If my memory isn't failing me, she's not the same one you were hanging with this morning."

The girl frowned and looked from me to Quil.

"What? You were hanging with another girl this morning? And apparently kissing her?"She asked. The girl was _fuming._

"I...I..." Quil was stumbling for words. Wow! The impossible _is_ possible.

"You know what? Don't talk to me. EVER!" and she was off, shaking her hips a little too much.

Quil turned to glare at me. Embry and I were laughing our butts off.

"Thanks a lot Jake." He started while he opened his locker door." But you know what? I had known her for 5 minutes and was already tired of her anyways. Now," he turned to around as if to inspect the view "I'm looking for an _older_ chick"

I looked at Embry who was now frowning.

"Dude, how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked Quil.

Who simply answered : "Watch"

So we did.

I leaned aganst my locker and Embry did the same. He tapped my shoulder.

"This is gonna be good" he sighed and then smiled shaking his head.

"I know right?" We were then looking at Quil.

He was looking for something in his back pack. When he found it, he turned and looked sideways. He grinned at us when he caught our eyes. Then he took off the t-shirt he was wearing, right there. Not even a second later, we heard gasps. I turned around and saw some girls staring intensily at Quil.

Let's say that my dear friend was what the girls in high school calleld 'major hottie' : nice face, light brown eyes, curly hair, milionn dollar smile _and_ the dimples. But he also had a nice body, even though he didn't . Embry and I are getting built too, but we weren't such show offs.

Quil was now putting on another t-shirt. But this one was tighter than the other one and had some sort of V-neck.

"Man, that shirt makes you look so gay!" Embry was the first one to comment. I simply nodded in agreement.

"No gentlemen. This," he said showing his torso "is sexy. Girls totally..."

Suddenly two girls approached us.

"Hi. I'm Tayla and this is my friend Alexia." The other girl waved.

"Hey ladies!" Quil answered with a shit-eating grin."I'm Quil and these two are my boys Jake and Embry."

The two girls eyed us and I swear that if their eyes could get wider, they would.

"So, How may we help you?" I asked playing along.

"Well, we are throwing a party at my house. And we would like to invite you." the first girl said looking at us.

The girls were still smiling at us. I have to say that they were pretty actually. They both had shiny black hair, tan skin, nice smile...

"Sure! We would love to go." I heard Quil say popping my bubble of thought.

Of course he wouldn't say no to an invitation like that. Plus, they were _senior_ girls.

"Cool. So the party is this Friday. My house is right in the beginning of the rez. You can't miss it." she said. Her eyes wouldn't leave Embry's face. And he didn't even notice.

"Sure, sure. We'll be there. All three of us." I told Tayla.

"Great." The other girl, Alexia said "We'll see you friday."

The two girls walked aways leaving Quil with a stupid smile on his face. He looked at himself and raised his eyebrows.

"I told ..This." he said pointing at his chest.

It was hard to say it. But he was right.


	7. Start the partaaay!

**Hey guys...2 things to tell ya**

**1) Thank you for reading my stories and reviewing..u r awesome**

**2)im SOOOOO sorry i took so long to update**

**Even though this chapter is a lil short, the next one will be longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Friday arrived and we were ready for the party.

Well, Embry and I were ready for the party. Quil was ready for the girls.

I decided to wear black jeans with a black button down shirt and i decided to roll up my sleeves. I tied my hair my hair in a tight ponytailnand headed out to mee Quil and Embry.

"Dad, I'm leaving. Don't worry. I don't think I'll be back too late." I told him as I headed to the door.

"Sure son. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he shouted without tearing his eyes from the TV.

I smiled.

"Sure dad. Don't worry."

I started walking down to Embry's house when I saw him and Quil coming up the road. They were both wearing dark jeans but Quil had a black, tight V-neck t-shirt (I think he's obssessed with those now) and Embry had a black long sleeved t-shirt.

"No fucking way. You guys totally copied my black look" I said as I apprached them.

"Whatever Jake. Let's just go because I can't wait to start counting I'm gonna make out with tonight" Obviusly Quil was only thinking about that. I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully.

(traço)

Tayla was right: her house was hard to miss. The music was banging and was audiblefrom miles away.

Quil was now holding the door knob.

"It's show time gentlemen."

And he opened the door.

The house was packed and there were tons of people dancing. As soon as we got in, two girls linked arms with Quil and once again he had shit eating grin on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." he shouted before leaving. Embry simply shook his head.

"I guess it's just me and you buddy." Embry shouted over the music.

"Yeah I think so too. Let's go get a drink." Embry shrugged and followed me to the drink table.

We passed Quil on our way, grinding on two girls on the dancefloor.

I felt a small hand on my left arm. I turned to see Alexia smiling at me.

She got on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

I smiled back at her. She totally digged me.

I decided to invite her to dance. Embry was off with Tayla to some corner.

We reached the dance floor and we started moving to the rythm. I watched her as she swayed her hips to the song. Then she leaned forward and locked her arms around my neck.

"You're a good dancer." I said in her ear.

"You're not bad yourself"she answered.

I looked up from her face only to see the last thing I'd imagine: Mr. Embry 'I'm-so-shy' Call with a girl with her back to the wall. I could barely see the girl's face because his own was covering hers and his hands were _everywhere_ on the girl's body.

I looked at Quil who was also seeing the scene. In the beginning, his eyes were wide as saucers, but then he smiled in approvement and let out a loud 'woot'.

"That's my boy!" he shouted on Embry's direction

Embry heard it apparently and turned to the side without breaking the kiss. He winked and went back to his business.

I looked back at Alexia. I hadn't been kissing any girls so kissing Alexia wouldn't hurt.

I leaned in to kiss her lips. As soon as I brushed my lips against hers, I felt my heart jump in my chest.

Wow! Now that was something. Hell, she smelt so goo and her skin was so soft. Man, I still can't believe that I used to say that girls have cooties. They're so... I don't know. All I know that this is the best feeling ever.

"You smell so good." I told her.

I felt her smile against my lips. I kissed her again and this time, I put my hands on her hips.

She looked at me and smiled. Then, she took my hand and pulled me into a room.

'Oh God, oh God.' I thought.

She locked the door and walked back to me. I was now sitting on the bed, so she straddled my waist.

'Ok, what do I do now? Shit, I should've asked Quil...' My thoughts were distracted by Alexia kissing my angrily.

I usually didn't like girls that were this forward on me. But I was defo enjoying this.

'Seriously, she's going to be the death of me.' I thought again.

"Stop thinking so much. Just kiss me" Alexia whispered on my ear as if she had read my mind. Her breath on my ear made me shiver.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok."

I started kissing her back. I trailed my thongue on her lips. She opened her mouth and welcomed my thongue in.

I slid my hands inside her top. I felt her arch herself against my chest.

This girl is going to eat me alive!


	8. Really bad timing

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sooo sorry for making you wait...so many things to do between packing for summer vacation all the way to cleaning my room.**

**So instead of telling u my problems, just enjoy this chapter, even though it's short and it has a grape fruit (not a lemon but softer, kinda...) **

**tell me if I did a good job**

**enjoy!**

**P.S- if you haven't, please check my other stories which will soon be updated**

**

* * *

**

'I'm still kissing her...' I thought.

I still didn't know where we're going from here.

I felt her hand snake behind my neck and slide my hair out of the elastic. So it was now hanging on my shoulders.

I moved my hand from her back to her soft, flat stomach.

"God Jacob..." she whispered. That was all I heard before I started lifting her top.

When I lifted it completly, she was wearing a strapless bra. Just then, her hands moved to the buttons on my shirt. One by one, they were open. She slid her hands down my chest and left them there.

"You are so hott." she moaned.

"So I've been told." I told her as I looked at her. And her breasts. All I could think was wow.

She smiled when she noticed I was taking her in, and kissed me again.

My hands went straight to her boobs, as if they were a magnet and my hands were made of metal. She gasped, but didn't protest. Instead, she started grinding on my crotch. Does she know what effect she was causing on my 'little Jakey'?

Oh man. What am I doing? What is she doing? What are _we _doing?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked trying to catch my breath. I noticed that my shirt was now gone and my hair was on the side, on top of my left my shoulder.

"Only if...if you want to."she whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and kissed her neck and behind her ear. She gasped. I was still amazed on how I was so good at this: I was literally taking this girl to cloud nine! Quil would be proud. But I don't think I should have sex with her. Yet.

"Let's just stay like this now. Ok?" I said as I nibbled her earlobe.

She nodded. And my hands were on her boobs again.

"You. Are. Driving me crazy." She said as she grabbed a fistfull of my hair. I grinned against her collar bone.

I trailed my lips down from her neck to cher chest. She felt my lips and pulled back. I looked at her, scared I had done something wrong. Only to see that she was taking her bra off. 'Oh my...'

"Fucking God!" I fnished out loud. She smiled.

"Do you still want to touch them?" I seriously wondered if she was serious.

"Can I?" I asked.

"You already were..."

I breathed in and out. Twice. Then, as I started to move my hand, I heard the door opening.

Talk about major cock block.

"Damn girl, you are just so hott." Typical Quil.

Alexia heard him too and quickly hid behind me. I didn't move until Quil saw me.

"Jake?" he asked still holding the girl he was making out with. "What the fuck are doing here?" Then he looked at me properly. "Shirtless?" he sounded alarmed.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Mmm, I don't know. Let's see, maybe waiting for you and your girl to come so we could a threesome." I said with a tone full of sarcasm. Quil was still looking at me stupidly.

I held Alexia's hand to make him understand. She was already covered. "Get it now?"

Quil tilted his head to the side. Only then he understood. He is my best friend, but just so slow.

"Oh man, sorry. Didn't even know you were here. I'll just...go..." he said while heading to the door.

"You are a bit late you know?" I added.

Finally, he was out.

"He totally ruined the mood." Alexia said as she sat next to me.

I noticed she was wearing my shirt. "You wanna go downstairs for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure, sure." I answered. "Just need my shirt back." I hinted.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." she said while looking down her torso.

"It's ok. You look good in it anyway." And that was true.

She smiled and asked me for her top and bra. She stood up and went to change in the bathroom.

The rest of the party was alright; finished around three a.m or something. By midnight, someone had spiked the drinks and I was one of the victims. And so was I wouldnt even be surprised if he was the one who had done the job.


	9. You bet on what?

**Sorry i havent updated in years...i hope you like this chapter!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I woke up to Embry shouting.

"Wake up ladies!" Seriously, what was he doing in my room so early?

Only then I noticed that I wasn't in my room. Let alone in my house.

I wanted to shout at him too but I just couldn't gather the energies. And my head was hurting like a bitch.

"Say hello to your very first hangover. And you are not even 21 yet."

"What am I doing in your house?" I asked him while I was trying to sit up.

"Did you really want your dad to see you like that?"he asked as he was opening the curtains.

And then the sun hit my face.

Wait. Sun? In La Push? In September? Wow!

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Shit! Come on gramps, close those curtains!" I turned around to see Quil mumbling. He was sleeping on the other matress shirtless like me covering his face with a pillow.

"Shut up Quil. You're not at Old Quil's house." Embry said. "Here's the thing: my mom doesn't know I brought you here last night. But she'll be ok with it anyways. So try acting normal. As if you didn't drink the whole bowl of spiked punch." He threw us a t-shirt each. " You should also try washing up. You both look like crap." and with that he was heading to the door.

"Wait. How come you don't look as fucked up as us?" Quil asked Embry as he was trying to stand up.

"Because I unlike you, Mr I-Spike-The-Drinks, I'm responsible."

Quil and I looked at each other then at Embry. Yeah, sure he was responsible. But not _that_ much.

"Ok fine. I had a drink or two. But not enough to make me forget my way home." Embry said defending himself.

Quil had now a confused look on his face.

"Hey! Hold on. I didn't spike the drinks!" he said.

Embry opened a drawer and took out three mini bottles of vodka and threw them at Quil.

"Those were on your pocket last night. Where you got them, I don't care. Just hide them or whatever. Now hurry up. My mom is making breakfast and I've got to go tell her you guys are here."

And then Embry was definately out the door.

After washing our faces and taking some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, we headed to the kitchen where Embry was half-way into his bacon and eggs.

"Finally. You definately took your time." He was standing up to get our plates.

"Mom! Quil and Jake are awake!" he shouted calling his mom.

I winced at the sound of his voice. Quil covered his ears and glared at Embry, who simply grinned.

"Hi boys! How are you?" Miss Call, or Nora, asked. She was like a mother for me and Quil.

"Fine." we muttered.

"Well, I'm going to be at the sore the whole day if you need me." She kissed Embry's forehead and waved at us.

"So..." Quil started as soon as Embry's mom was out the door. "If my post hangover memory isn't failing me, a certain Mr Call was seen in some sinful action yesterday at the party." He hinted wringling his eyebrows.

"Is there another guy in the reservation named Call? You guy must have found my long lost brother." he said while picking on his last piece of bacon.

"Oh come on Em, cut the crap will ya? I saw it too, showing your Quil-ish side." I added.

We were both looking at him now. He finally grinned, still looking at his plate. His ears and neck getting red.

"Fine. Yes, I made out with Tayla. So what?" he asked sheepily.

"So what?" Quil asked wide eyed as if Embry was stupid enough to ask that question." Dude, we've never seen you getting it on with a girl before! No, let me rephrase that: I've never seen you two make out with a girl before. You made me proud."he said pretending he was about to cry.

Me and Embry laughed.

"That's because we don't go PDA-ing around the Rez like a certain someone." Embry said.

"Oh, that's bull." Quil said before sipping his orange juice.

"What, just because we don't kiss three different girls a day it means we can't get them? Let me remind you Mr Ateara, that you are just getting girls because apparently you 'grew' over the summer. Cuz before you were getting none." I sat back on my chair crossing my arms and looking at him.

He and Embry smiled.

"Touché!" Embry said as he stood up." You just touched him where it hurts the most."

"Oh shut up. It's saturday morning and it's sunny, which is rare so let's go to the beach. Watcha say? Get some girls..."Quil was already standing up and heading to the door.

"Sure, why not. I just need to go home and change" I said. "Meet you there in ten. Hey Embry, ou should come with me."

"Why? You're afraid of Billy?" Quil asked between laughs.

"No, just need him for proof." I answered.

"Umm, sure. I'll just go get my swim trunks." Embry added clearly trying to hide a smile.

* * *

We reached my house in five minutes. I opened the door and looked at clock in the living room: 11.30 am.

"I'll be right back." I told Embry as I headed to my room. He threw himself on our worn out couch as if he lived there.

As I reached my bedroom door, I heard my dad's wheels.

"Hey...dad!" I said trying to sound surprised. "I didn't know you were already awake..." That was bullshit. My dad was the early bird of the house.

"Oh come Jake cut the crap will ya? You know I'm the early bird of the house."

Yep, exactly.

"So, how was the party?" he asked.

'Oh father, if only you knew..'

"It was alright." I replied.

"Ok. And where did you sleep? I thought you said you wouldn't come back late...or not coming back at all..."

Shit. Thank God I brought Embry

"Embry's place." I answered quickly "He's in the living room. I just came to get my trunks cuz we're heading to the beach."

My dad nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going to Harry's house. I'll see you later." He started wheeling himself to the living room. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to look at him.

"Last night...Are you...Did you..." He looked awkward as he searched for his words.

"Geez dad. Just spit it out already." I told him.

"Fine. Did you have sex?" he asked me finally.

'I was close to it.' I thought.

I didn't know what to say so I stared at him like a dear caught in headlights. I heard Embry laughing in the living room.

"No dad, I didn't. Don't worry." Seriously, that was weird,

"Did Quil?"he asked. Why did he want to know this?

"God, I don't think so. Why?" I then saw a smile appear on my father's face.

"Thank you son. Old Quil now owes me 40 bucks. I'll let you have 20." He informed me while going back to the living room.

Wait. What? Rewind!

I spotted my trunks and ran to the living room.

"Dad, did you...did you bet on us having sex at the party?" I asked him still in shock**.**

"And I thought that Mike Whitefeather was the betting kind Billy, not you!" Embry was still laughing his butt off.

"Old Quil started it. I told him that we had good boys, but he was sure that you and Quil were, as he said and I quote, 'two dogs in heat' "

"What about Embry?" I asked

"We know that Embry is gentile and wouldn't sleep with a girl just a one night stand."my dad said matter-of factly.

"Thank you Billy. I've been trying to get that into your son's head for a while."Embry was already standing up to leave.

"Whatever, as long as I get those 20..." Isaid following Embry. "See you later."

XXX

We were half way to the beach, when we heard Old Quil shouting and Quil running from inside the house.

"What the hell old man?" Quil shouted towards the house.

"What's wrong dude?" I asked him. But I had a feeling I already knew.

"My grandfather's gone crazy! I get in the house to get my trunks and he's reading his paper. When I get back to our living room, he starts hitting me with a cane asking me why I idn't have sex. I was like: what? And he said Billy called him saying that we hadn't fucked yesterday and he lost 40 bucks. Can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Quil was still with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, about that...They had a bet apparently that if we got laid our gramps would win 40 dollars, if not, my dad would win the 40 bucks." I answered while pulling my hair into my usual ponytail.

"What? They were betting on our dicks? Holy Ephraim Black!" Quil said surprised.

"Yeah, he even called you guys dogs in heat." Embry added smiling.

"What the hell is wrong with those men?" Quil asked shaking his head.


End file.
